


it's you (who makes my heart beat)

by orphan_account



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, Despite the tags it's not as bad as it sounds i promise, F/F, Implied zack/jason/billy, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first letter appears when she is thirteen. She feels a burning sensation on her wrist, panic flaring at the sudden pain but it quickly turns to excitement when she sees the ink form into the shape of a T.Soulmate au





	it's you (who makes my heart beat)

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags for tw. All mistakes are mine.

The first letter appears when she is thirteen. She feels a burning sensation on her wrist, panic flaring at the sudden pain but it quickly turns to excitement when she sees the ink form into the shape of a _T_.

 

She shows her parents, happy at the thought of soon meeting her soulmate. The first thing she does is Google names with the letter T.

 

She's fourteen when she meets Ty. He hasn't gotten any letters yet and she's not quite sure she loves him, yet. But it could be him. They date, she kisses him, she feels empty.

 

She asks her mom how she felt when she met her dad and She deflates when the lovesick poetic description of feeling complete and ethereal love. She's never felt like that with Ty.

 

She's fifteen and She knows it's not him, he knows it's not her. She hates the way his eyes light up when he meets her friend (teammate), Amanda. And she hates the look that mirrors Amanda. And they both still don't have any letters but they are hanging out all the time. It doesn't bother her until they start excluding her. It's then when she no longer can live in denial.

 

It's petty, she's jealous and she does something stupid.

 

She sends the picture to Ty and it all comes crashing down. They fight, she can't remember what's said but she knows it's harsh but what kills her is when he shows her the A on his wrist. But it's what he says afterwards that completely breaks her.

 

"Hopefully you never meet your soulmate because you don't deserve them."

 

And it angers her so much because it's true. She knocks his tooth out (they put it back).

 

That night a _R_  appears after the T. It's bittersweet she thinks as she feels asleep with tears in her eyes. She uses her watch to cover her wrist after that day and vows tip forget about her soulmate. 

 

...

 

Trini's twelve when she gets the _K_. It's bittersweet. 

 

She's sitting at the dining table with her parents when she starts to feel like someone is dragging a razor across her skin. She lifts her sleeve up and jumps in astonishment as black ink begins to form a letter. Her parents watch in excitement with her and when the letter becomes clear they start spouting off names with the letter K; Kevin, Kyle, Karl. Trini's heart breaks a little because she knows (hopes) that the name will be different. 

 

She thinks of Katie the cute girl who sits in front of her in English. Of Keisha who always smiles at her in the hallways. She wishes she could tell her parents. She wishes she could be honest. She wishes her parents would understand when she's ready.

 

She brings Katie over for a study date. Katie who still hasn't gotten any letters but has seen the K on her wrist and smiles often at her. Sometime later Katie leans over and lands a peck on her lips. Trini feels her face heat up. They go back to studying even though Trini can't concentrate anymore. She can't stop thinking about Katie's soft lips. She can't stop thinking about how nice it felt. She's not sure if Katie is her soulmate but she wouldn't mind kissing her again. 

 

They've been together for almost a year and Trini thinks she's in love, she believes they might be soulmates. She feels the happiest she's ever been. She still hasn't told her parents but the suspicious looks her mother gives her makes her insides hurt. 

 

It's when she's thirteen that her world falls apart.

 

Katie comes in and She can tell that the girl is trying to contain her excitement but she's bubbling with energy.

 

"I got my first letter." Trini can tell the girl is trying (and failing) to sound disappointed.

 

It feels like her heart stutters. Katie reveals her wrist and a D is there flaring back at her.

 

"I'm sorry. Good luck with finding your soulmate."

 

Trini never looks back up. Katie leaves and she doesn't move. She feels empty in a way that it hurts. For the next week she refuses to go to school, refuses to answer her parents' concerned questions and only eats the bare minimum. 

 

She gets an _I_  following the K after that. But she's numb, she doesn't care. She could get a full name and still not be sure that she has found her soulmate. So many people share the same name. She's not going to get hurt again. 

 

They move a month later.

 

She's fourteen when her parents bring over Kaleb from church. She hates him. Hates the way his shirt is tucked into his jeans all nice and proper, hates how he addresses her parents as sir and ma'am, hates how he keeps trying to discreetly (and fails) glance at her bracelet covered wrist. She sees the T on his wrist and almost feels sorry for him. She ignores him throughout dinner as her parents encourage (push) her to converse with him.

 

"You're wasting your time." Trini finally mumbles without looking up but the silence that follows tells her that the whole table heard.

 

Her mother excuses her little brothers who take the chance and run to their room.

 

"I'm not your soulmate." She finally looks at the boy.  She shows him her wrist, the two letters causing a delusury burning (she wishes she could rip her skin off), relief crosses his face and Trini scoffs.

 

"What are you waiting for, you know where the door is?" She pushes her plate away, not that she has ate much.  

 

"Trini that's no way to treat our guest." Her mom scolds her with a glare as Kaleb shifts uncomfortably in his seat, itching to get out of this place (just like Trini). 

 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Her father presses gently.

 

It's eating at her and if she holds it any longer she'll drown. It comes from the back of her throat before she can think of the repercussions.

 

"Because I'm gay!"

 

Kaleb leaves after that. Her nightmares come true, her mom starts yelling at her amd she sits their unresponsive which only serves to fuel her mother's anger. She yells at her for embarrassing her in front of a guest, for hiding things, and for saying nonsense. But what hurts more than her mother's anger is the silence and look of disappointment from her father.

 

They move within three days.

 

The silence continues on her behalf. She didn't think it could hurt more. But then her mother starts spouting off names again. Kirk, Killian, Kile. She starts avoiding dinners.

 

It's not hard to find someone who deals. She does it to piss her mom off. She does it to forget. To feel something other than pain. The first time she smokes weed she has a coughing fit and wonders how the hell someone can like this shit. But eventually she gets the hang of it. She's floating in a euphoric high, nothing can touch her.

 

Her vice (escape) only lasts a few months before her mom catches her. Finds a joint while snooping through her stuff. They threaten to send her to rehab. They move again.

 

Her mother's questions continue but now a monthly urine test is added to the conversations. She stops if just to get her mother off her back. But she wonders what her  next vice will be.

 

At times when she's showering, she considers grabbing the razor and dragging it across her wrist destroying the letters that only seem to bring her problems. But she can never being herself to do it.

 

She considers getting a tattoo to cover it. She knows a guy who'll do it even though she's a minor. She makes an appointment, shows up. It's really sketchy, in his living room but he pulls out a brand new clean needle but before he can bring the needle to her skin she retracts. She needs to know the full mame first, know that her mother is wrong and that she's not confused.

 

But she feels bad wasting this guys time so instead she opts for something different. She ends up getting a black and yellow sabre tooth tiger on her left shoulder. She knows her parents would kill her if they ever find out but that thought encourages her to go through with it. It stings in a way similar to when she got her letters.

 

She's fifteen when her parents decide to move again. Destination: Angel Grove.

 

She doesn't hate it as much as she thought she would. Her new vice becomes tai chi and heavy metal.

 

Not long after she turns 15 she gets her third letter. She sitting in the back row of her biology classroom when the familiar stinging sensation bolts her from her thoughts. The letter _M_  appears and her breath catches as she glances up to look at the girl sitting a few seats ahead of her. Former head cheerleader fallen from grace, that's as much as Trini knows.

 

It could be her or there could be different name on the girl's wrist. Trini doesn't want to know. 

 

She books it from class as soon as the bell rings and heads for the cliff. She runs, what's the point of knowing her soulmate if her parents will force her to move eventually.

 

That night she meets the group of misfits. She thinks she dies but somehow wakes up alive and well in her bed the next morning. She wonders for a few minutes which option would've been better.

 

The day gets weirder but besides getting pulled over a cliff by none other than Kimberly Hart, the girl does not seem to act any different around her. Trini buries the disappointment and deems that the girl is not her soulmate.

 

And that thought is what makes her not run away and actually form a cautious friendship with Kimberly. Any doubts she has quickly fade, being around Kim is easy. She hasn't felt quite is relaxed like this in a long time. She thinks she doesn't need her soulmate when she has her friends, when she has Kim.

 

...

 

Kim can't help but think it would be so easy if Jason Scott was her soulmate. He's caring and kind but she has absolutely no romantic feelings for him. She has a T and an R on her wrist, and he has a W on one wrist and a Z on the other. He doesn't talk about it, she doesn't ask but she tells him everything and it helps that he forgives her for what she's done considering she still hasn't managed to forgive herself.

 

She grows closer to the rangers but closer to Trini. The girl whose like a grumpy cat but if she likes you, you're one of the lucky ones. She's not sure when it happens but they're at the donut shop and it hits her. She doesn't feel lonely anymore. 

 

Rita happens and she doesn't have much time to dwell on her feelings. She hasn't felt anger as heavy as when she sees the marks on Trini's neck and she knows that when she gets the chance she'll make Rita regret ever laying a hand on Trini.

 

Billy dies, Billy comes back to life and Rita gets bitch slapped into space. Things seem to finally be settling down.

 

They are all still friends and Trini's still there. Kim can't help but think how lucky she is to have her in her life, and she'll do whatever she can to deserve her friendship.

 

A few weeks after the Goldar incident and Kim finds herself sitting on Trini's couch for a Netflix marathon. Trini's parents are out of town visiting family for the weekend and the boys had plans to work on Jason's truck, which makes Kim glad she can spend some alone time with Trini.

 

3 things happen at once.

 

One: Trini reaches leans forward towards the popcorn and her sleeveless shirt shifts and Kimberly catches sight of yellow and black saber tooth tiger on her left shoulder. She feels her mouth go dry, stomach tighten and a slight throb between her legs. Her face heats up as she realizes she's turned on by discovering that Trini has a tattoo. It hits her that she's attracted to her best friend.

 

Two: the familiar burning sensation on her wrist comes. She moves her watch slightly to see a new letter begin to form. An _I_. Her heartbeat is so loud she hears it thumping in her ears. It's like being thrown in cold water and she wonders how she never considered the possibility that the girl in front of her could be her soulmate. She looks at Trini and wonders if she knows, if she has any letters. It's that moment that all the feelings she has been experiencing lately begin to make sense.

 

Three: as Trini reaches for the popcorn bowl her bracelets on her left hand shift and Kimberly catches sight of the three letters marking the skin. She freezes and her blood runs cold. Thoughts race through her head. Trini knew and never told her and there has to be a reason for that. She doesn't want her, why else keep it a secret.

 

She goes through a rollercoaster of emotions in the span of a few seconds. Arousal, joy, (it's a goal high) and then the hurt (a goal low). And it really fucking hurts knowing that your soulmate doesn't want you, that you don't deserve them.

 

She stands abruptly, the tv control falling to the wooden floor with a clash.

 

"Kim?" Trini turns to her with worry.

 

She runs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all probably hate me but no one can hate me more than I hate myself so feel free to yell at me.


End file.
